Five Days with Nea
by Sinuessa
Summary: Nea D. Campbell, Link finds out, is not quite what he expects.
1. i

**A/N: I have headcanons about Nea. So many headcanons. So I decided to write some of them before the manga proves me wrong. No pairings intended, but after I finished writing this-... well, let's just say the Nea/Link ship has sailed. Warning: very random.**

* * *

Nea D. Campbell, Link finds out, likes cats.

* * *

It wasn't all that surprising, Link supposed, but somehow, knowing that piece of information made Nea seem less like a bloodthirsty psychopath and more like a, well, decent person.

They managed to escape the Order and Earl for a while, and a decent person was certainly not what the young inspector expected. Partly because of all the mysteries and rumours surrounding him, partly because of his flawless acting abilities, but mostly because he occupied Allen Walker's body, which was, Link thought, not exactly ideal. He was all kinds of bitter about that. He wondered if it showed.

The previous three days or so had been pretty hectic, so Link didn't exactly make it his mission to find out what kind of person Nea was. He found out a few things whether he wanted to or not anyway, and put them on a mental list. This list looked roughly like this: Nea didn't exactly _enjoy_ seeing other people get killed, he loved Timcanpy more than anybody should ever be allowed to love a golem (Link almost teared up when Nea discovered that Tim had been destroyed) and he liked to sing, whistle and hum anything that came to mind. It annoyed Link to no end, but Nea didn't notice - or just didn't care.

Next on the list appeared the cat thing, or, as Link dubbed it, the Sparkles fiasco. It took place one day after they shook their pursuers off.

They decided to settle in a hotel somewhere in Russia, bless the Ark, and the owner, a certain Mr Golovkin, was… not Nea's most favourite kind of person, to put it mildly.

An insult started it. Golovkin made a joke of Allen's appearance when they arrived and asked for a room and food - it was nothing Link hadn't already heard before, but it seemed to upset Nea for some reason, seeing as he kept frowning for the rest of the afternoon.

Another insult occurred during dinner, this time directed at Link's way of speaking. Link couldn't care less, but Nea did the signature Noah glare of the one-more-word-and-you're-dead variety and more or less calmly asked Golovkin to shut the fuck up. He did, and, considering they'd have to move somewhere else the very next day in order to escape the Earl, Link honestly expected no more trouble. Boy, was he wrong.

Then they ate their dinner in relative peace - until the cat entered, that is.

It was a tiny creature with snow white fur and blue eyes. It was hungry, judging by the longing looks it gave Nea's leftovers. When Nea noticed it, he clicked his tongue, bent down and reached out to give the cat some meat. It meowed and happily bounced its way to the food.

That was when Golovkin noticed it too. "Hey, you pest, go bother someone else!" he yelled and kicked the cat under the table.

Neither him nor Link saw the punch that followed coming.

Nea didn't even wait for Golovkin to fall on his back, he just cradled the cat in his arms and without a word left through the front door like he owned the place.

Link was impressed, and also more pleased about Golovkin's outraged screams than he'd ever be willing to admit. He quickly followed Nea, afraid he'd use the Ark and disappear. He didn't though, and when Link caught up to him, he had a smug smirk on his - Allen's - face.

"That seemed uncalled for," Link commented.

"Oh, it was called for," Nea said. "Nobody hurts Sparkles like that."

Link stared. And stared. "You named the cat? You named it _Sparkles_?"

"Not 'it', 'her'!" Nea replied in a hurt voice. "She's my friend now, and she's going with us."

* * *

Link didn't say anything for the rest of the night. But he did make a mental note: _Be nice to animals around Nea D. Campbell._


	2. ii

Nea D. Campbell, Link finds out, has a hero complex.

* * *

After the Sparkles fiasco, after which Nea got promoted to A Decent Person by Link, something a little bit more serious than a hurt cat happened. The Earl caught up to them.

When Link woke up in the morning next to a small fountain (you see, the town only had one hotel, owned by the person Nea had previously punched in the face), things seemed normal enough. As much as a former Crow, a former Noah and a former stray cat could have "normal". After a few minutes, during which he hadn't noticed anything unusual, Nea woke up with a loud yawn and a sleepy 'good morning' to Link. The Nea pointed out the lack of people in the streets. It went all downhill from there.

The air suddenly grew cold and the small square got enveloped by a thick unnatural mist. As far as Link could see - which wasn't very far - there truly were no people around save for the two of them. He didn't think much of it before, considering the town's small size and the fact that it was around six in the morning, but the rapid change in temperature made him frown.

"We should go," Nea muttered, afraid to break the silence.

Link nodded just as they heard a loud bang the Earl's crazy laugh. "You're not going anywhere, dearest Fourteenth!" he cried, so far out of their sight. He laughed again.

Okay, forget crazy, the Earl was batshit insane.

"That's not what you want," Nea said at normal volume now. He sounded nonplussed. Link found himself to be impressed once again.

They agreed the previous day that they would no longer use the Ark because of the Order's access to it, but under the circumstances there seemed to be no other choice. Neither of them expected the Noah family to catch up so quickly.

"The Ark," Link whispered just as the Earl's silhouette appeared from the mist.

Nea looked at him quizzically. "He brought the Akuma. There's people here."

And once again, Link stared and stared.

"Nea," the Earl said, "come with me... Nea, my Nea."

 _What_ , Link thought as Nea grabbed Sparkles and ran in their enemy's opposite direction. Ditched, for the lack of a better word. Link went after him.

"Won't you kill the Akuma?!" he cried.

"No way," Nea replied as he looked over his shoulder. "Not with Adam here!"

Link could hear the Akuma shooting after them, but decided to ask anyway: "Who's Adam?!"

He only got his answer after a small pause; "It's complicated." Link got the idea he'd be hearing that a lot from now on.

The two of them finally passed the stone bridge, one of the entrances into the city, and then exited the path to run straight into a wheat field. They had seemingly lost the Earl, but the Akuma were still after their trail. Link wondered if a Noah would even be able to kill an Akuma. _Or if he'd even want to,_ he thought bitterly.

Nea, as if reading his mind, turned around, and swiped his hand in an intricate pattern. One of the Level Twos stopped right before Nea, and when he touched it, it disappeared. It didn't crumble like it did when killed with Innocence. It was there one second, and the next it was gone. Link didn't know what happened to the soul, but he was pretty sure Allen wouldn't appreciate it.

Nea did the same trick a few more times, and with a little help from Link, there were soon no more Akuma to fight.

"Where's the Earl?" Link asked. One look at his partner (that's what he was now, wasn't he?) and he knew that Nea was as baffled as he was. Their situation didn't look very promising.

Maybe a minute passed with Link listening to every sound carefully and Nea nervously glancing back to the town as if afraid of what the Earl could do to it. Then they heard it - a cry. Nea let out a very undignified shriek and when Link realized it was a weeping child, he almost got the urge to laugh. They set off in the direction of the quiet sobbing and soon found two children sitting between the wheat.

"Hey, kids," Nea said, "get out of here." He only made them cry harder.

Link sighed. "Let's just leave, the Earl seems to have ran away." He didn't really believe it himself, but he did believe that if they stayed, it would do more bad than good, both for them and for the civilians.

Nea nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but the Earl apparently deemed this a worthy moment for his entrance. He suddenly appeared behind Nea, who almost didn't manage to dodge the hand that tried to grab him.

"Goddamnit, Mana!" he cursed under his breath and succeeded to make Link even more confused than he had been just a few moments before. Link wasn't one to stand still and do nothing when confused though, so when the Earl took out the sword and prepared to pounce, he arranged his hands into a familiar pattern.

"Bind!"

The spell quickly enveloped his enemy, but was gone the next second. _Seems like he's in a better shape than before,_ Link thought. His powers didn't seem to faze the Earl in the slightest, as he didn't even look around to face him. It was obvious that he was after one thing only - Nea. Nea himself seemed focused on dodging and running - whether it was because of his inability to fight at the moment or because of some other reasons, Link didn't know.

The Earl took a few more swings with his sword, but suddenly decided to pursue a different tactic. One neither Nea nor Link appreciated. He grabbed one of the children after almost tripping over them, laughing some more.

Link expected the manly shriek coming from Nea. What he did not expect, however, was being thrown right into the Earl's stomach. _By Nea_. He was seriously considering reevaluating his life choices. And the Noah's sanity. While doing that, he managed to elbow the kid hard enough for her to fall down, and tackle his enemy to the ground.

"The Ark!" he cried over his shoulder as he did his best to keep the Earl down with both his sorcery and his physical strength.

"But the Order!" Nea said with a highly bewildered look. Really, did he even have a plan when he flung Link?

"Do it!"

In the end, Nea did. It took some serious skills to manoeuvre himself, two children, and a human desperately clinging to their enemy into the Ark. He, however, managed, which was nothing short of miraculous considering _who_ their enemy was. The last thing Nea thought he heard was the Earl whispering his name in a broken voice. That reminded him a little bit too much of Mana, so he forced himself to think he imagined it. He'd always been good at denial.

He ran through the familiar streets quickly. Afraid that the Order could be scouting the Ark for him, he opened the first door he got his hands on. When they exited it, Link seemed to be quite surprised to find all of them unharmed, excluding his own swollen wrist which Nea eyed with an indecipherable look.

"Hey, you try tackling Satan to the ground," Link said with something akin to venom.

"I knew you could handle it!" Nea replied, grinning slightly at the other's tone of voice. He looked around, realizing they were standing in a conveniently empty street.

Somehow, they managed to calm the two children down, and after a short discussion discovered that they were both orphans. Nea said they could adopt them into their "little family". Link was, at this point, not even all that surprised, so instead of gracing his joke suggestion with so much as a snort, he decided to walk in the direction of the nearest orphanage. He offered to take them back after things calmed down in their hometown, but the children seemed pretty scared of going back. Link got the idea it was not only because of the Earl. Eyeing them again, he doubted they even occupied an orphanage before.

It was only after they settled in a local hotel at the end of the day that Link noticed the presence of a certain cat. He glared at Nea.

"What did you expect?" Nea asked, offended. "She's our child, I had to take her!"

Link didn't reply. He had no idea how Nea had the time to protect a cat between fighting the Earl and trying to save two orphans by throwing people, but he couldn't muster up the power to ask. Instead, he sighed, and added another line to his mental list; _Nea D. Campbell either has a hero complex, or is insane._ He favored the latter.


	3. iii

**A/N: Last chapter has been rewritten a little bit. All of those who reviewed, favorited or followed, thank you!**

* * *

Nea D. Campbell, Link finds out, has a terrible sense of humor.

* * *

Link _knew_ that Nea and Cross had been somewhat familiar in the past. He just didn't know how much. At least until their third day together.

They had decided to hop on a train early in the morning, because if there was one thing they were sure of, it was that they had to keep moving. Nea was, Link decided, not a morning person, judging by the way he was dozing off not three minutes after the train took off. It was then that Link remembered he had some important questions he ought to be asking. Looking at his companion sitting across him, he wondered if he should feel bad about keeping the other awake. Then again, remembering how Sparkle's meowing kept Link up all night, why should he.

"Who's Adam?"

Nea didn't move at first, probably thinking about pretending to be asleep already, but then opened his eyes and focused them on Link. "I said it's complicated."

"We've got time," Link replied without hesitation.

"Fine," Nea said with a sigh. "He's the Earl. The Noah memory. Adam is his Noah name."

"Alright," Link responded slowly, "makes sense. Who's _Mana_?"

Nea bit his lips and averted his gaze to the window. Link frowned at the lack of answers. Convinced he wouldn't be getting any without prompting, he started listing off the things he knew; "He was your brother, wasn't he? He was with you when the-... Adam killed you. Cross Marian said that. He also said you made him promise to look after Mana. And then Mana took Allen Walker into his care, and died. Became an Akuma, and died once again.

As he spoke, Nea's brows began to furrow more and more, but he didn't look at Link.

"Why did you call Adam 'Mana', Campbell?"

Instead of giving an answer, Nea said: "Cross is a highly unreliable source of information."

Link suppressed the primitive urge to roll his eyes and say something along the lines of 'You don't say'. He decided to blatantly ignore the fact that Nea changed the subject abruptly, figuring that if he didn't want to tell him, there would be no way to pry the truth out of him. Especially considering the earlier stunt with him imitating Allen perfectly.

"Was," he said in the end.

"Excuse me?" Nea asked, finally looking away from the window.

"Cross _was_ an unreliable source of information," Link said. "You do know he's dead, right?"

The other deadpanned. "No, sure, why sugarcoat it, just go straight for it," he said. Link blinked in confusion. What was there to sugarcoat? "We used to be friends," Nea continued. "Best friends, actually. I don't think he's dead though."

Link contemplated what to say. He didn't expect them to be friends for some reason. Allies, yes, but not friends. He was one hundred percent convinced that Cross Marian had died, and he didn't know how to form that into words without crushing Nea's hope.

"Allen doesn't think so either."

Link took a moment to wonder whether he heard correctly and then asked: "What?"

"Allen doesn't think that Cross is dead either," Nea repeated. "Cross is one elusive bitch, I would know. And so would Allen. He's fine."

Link didn't quite understand what set off the red flags in his brain. It was partly the fact that Nea mentioned Allen Walker, which was, why deny it, always a touchy subject, but mostly it was the way he said it, as if he _knew_ Allen. He thought about asking but didn't know how, so he discarded it for later.

They both got lost in their thoughts for a while. Then Nea's lips stretched into that shit-eating grin of his Link was slowly becoming familiar with, and said: "Anyway, I can't really blame him for not coming to me right away. Leaving him here for over 35 years, all alone, that was rude of me. Must have been tough. You could say that it was," - Link braced himself - "quite a heavy Cross to bear."

Link only closed his eyes and let out a suffering sigh. He did that a lot lately.

His complete lack of response didn't faze Nea at all as he was happily dozing off again after a few minutes. It was only when Nea started snoring quietly that Link let the corners of his mouth lift the tiniest amount.

 _First Walker, now this garbage,_ he thought. His habit of becoming fond of other people was becoming a problem. Not that he'd ever let them know.


	4. iv

**A/N: Trust me, nobody hates my short-ass chapters more than me.**

* * *

Nea D. Campbell, Link finds out, considers him a friend.

* * *

On the fourth day with Nea, Link decided to sit down and write a coherent report to Malcolm C. Lvellie. He felt uncomfortable, because while Lvellie had warned him that the Fourteenth might not be inclined to reveal his plans to them right away, Link had absolutely nothing to show for so far. Well, except for the random snippets of Nea's personality, which he decided to omit from the report. His superior wouldn't appreciate that.

In the end, the report consisted of three vague sentences and that was really messing with Link's, as Walker used to call it, obsessive tendencies. Truth was, he tried to get Nea to talk, he really did.

The day before, after their discussion about Adam and Cross, Link questioned his partner over and over again. He tried different techniques and approaches, but they all led to one of two things: Nea changing the subject clumsily, or stating that his only goal was to kill the current Earl and become one instead. Link didn't find out what that meant, he didn't find out about Mana, about Nea's past, or why he awakened as the 14th Noah.

He suspected that Lvellie knew all of these things from Cross, and why he kept them a secret was beyond him. He had faith in his superior though, and so he decided that if he wasn't meant to know these things, he didn't have to. Even that, however, did nothing to stop his growing curiosity at what Nea could possibly be hiding.

The lack of information bothered him, yes, and so did the fact that he let himself be bothered - Nea's hero complex bothered him, his swollen wrist bothered him, Sparkles not letting him sleep every night bothered him, but most of all, _Allen Walker_ bothered him, which, he had to admit, was something he didn't quite understand.

Link was very well aware of his, why deny it, conflicted feelings about Walker. The previous few months of observing Allen made him certain he was nothing more than an innocent child who had been shoved in the midst of this war way too young. They all had. This particular soldier, however, had been far more unlucky than most, what with having a Noah inside him. What Link couldn't understand was why he cared so much about the boy. He was like a magnet, pulling everybody close. He gave people hope, and maybe that, Link realized, was why he cared. While following him, he gained something he never had before, and that was why it was so hard to let go. He wanted to help Allen, but he had to follow the orders. He wanted to help Allen, but he didn't want to kill Nea and he didn't know _why_ and it _bothered_ him. In the end, he opted for the easiest, most cowardly option.

He did nothing at all.

Just as Link cried out in a rare moment of frustration, Nea decided to come bursting in.

"Well," the intruder said, amused, "hello to you too."

Link didn't blush, mind you, but his eyes which were glued to the floor gave out his embarrassment well enough.

Nea looked at the small desk and a few papers covering it. He raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Link stared at him. He figured telling the truth wouldn't be the best idea. 'Oh, nothing, just spying on you.' That would have gone well.

"Are you spying on me, Howard?"

 _Oh_ , Link thought, _this is a disaster._

Any excuses he was about to give were cut off by Nea. "Don't worry, I figured you would. I'm not actually dumb." Link sighed. Whether in frustration or relief, he didn't know. "Is it the Lvellie guy? Can you tell me what Cross told him about me?"

He shook his head. "I don't think I can, sorry. I don't actually know much either." He wondered how the Noah was able remember Lvellie's name.

Nea, to the other's amazement, just shrugged. "I'll leave you to it, then. Don't paint me in a bad light, will you?"

Link looked down on the tragedy that were his three sentences. "I don't think I will," he remarked. When Nea was about to leave, he realized something and called out: "What did you call me before?"

Nea blinked, confused. "Howard," he said after a moment. "That's your name, isn't it?"

 _I've never been called by my first name_ , Link wanted to say. _It sounds strange._ Instead; "Why?"

"Why what?" the other asked with an easy laugh. "Why I called you that? Because we're friends, I think. Is that okay?"

 _No_ , Link wanted to say, _not okay_. Because he couldn't quite shake off the feeling of dread that suddenly came creeping up on him. Because he wasn't supposed to make friends. He wasn't supposed to, but he did. Instead, he nodded and kept silent.

Nea left with a smile on his face.

* * *

Nea D. Campbell, Link finds out, considers him a friend, which kind of puts a damper on the whole ass-kissing thing he's supposed to be doing while remaining unattached.


	5. v

Nea D. Campbell, Link finds out, cares about Allen Walker.

* * *

" _Did you know," Allen said all of the sudden from his comfortable spot on Mana's bed, "that snakes and lizards have two penises?"_

 _Mana, bless him, burst out laughing when he looked up from his something-or-other-ology book. Nea, who was sitting in a chair across him, also with a book in hands, was not nearly as impressed. "Why do you think it was necessary to inform us of that fact?"_

 _Allen pretended to think for a while. "I don't know," he then said. "Maybe if they had two pairs of testicles also, they could share one with you."_

" _How dare you," Nea whispered and really, Allen should have expected the pillow thrown at him._

 _Mana shook his head fondly and kicked Allen in the chest, as he was laying on the bed, feet in his friend's lap. "Come on, guys, I thought we were studying."_

 _His brother yawned, stretching his arms out. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired," he complained._

" _I'll go home, it is getting late," Allen said with a chuckle and pushed the other man off him. "We'll do more sciency-sorcery stuff tomorrow, promise."_

 _Mana pouted childishly. "You could sleep over."_

" _I live ten meters away from you."_

" _I know you're trying to make a point," Nea said, "but I don't see any."_

 _Allen replied decisively: "I'll see you guys tomorrow."_

 _Mana waved at him cheerfully while his brother did a shoo motion with his hand, looking back into his book. Unseen by him, Allen rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and left with a small smile on his face._

Nea woke up with a start.

"Mana?" he whispered with a hoarse voice. He sat up abruptly and skimmed the cold, dark room with his eyes, looking for his brother. When he realized it was just a dream - a memory - he sighed deeply and put his head in hands.

Nea was never one to suffer from nightmares. Not even at the lowpoints of his life, some of which would probably give other people insomnia. _It wasn't a nightmare though, was it?_ he thought. _Not really. It was a nice dream..._ Which, if we were being honest, only hurt more. He realized his life would never be like that ever again and suddenly he couldn't breathe.

He thought back to Allen. Looking at his deformed hand, he could feel the guilt creeping up on him, like; _Hey, long time no see. You know one of your best friends? You're killing him right now._ But he promised Mana that he would make this right. That he would end this war. He promised _Allen_.

"'Nea, use me' my _ass_ , you jerk," he muttered under his breath.

He couldn't make contact with Allen for the past few days and it made him feel even worse. Not that seeing the hate in his friend's eyes would make him feel better but hey, he'd always been a masochist who thrived on heartbreak, apparently.

"What an idiot," he said quietly, when suddenly a rustling sound carried over the room.

In his self-loathing, Nea completely forgot about a certain Howard Link, sleeping in the bed across him. He tried staying completely still, but he knew the damage was done when the other exhaled loudly.

"Can you go have a monologue in another room please?" Link grumbled.

"I'm having a crisis over here," Nea replied, his voice still a bit shaky. "Have some empathy."

"Go have a crisis somewhere else," was the answer that came from under a bundle of blankets. There were some more shuffling sounds and another deep breath. And a sigh. "Fine. What crisis?"

Nea seriously considered leaving the room to avoid talking, but something stopped him. Maybe it was the masochistic part of him. Either way, he stood up and went to sit on the other bed.

"What are you doing?" Link said with a slightly panicked voice.

The Noah looked at him weirdly. "Sitting down."

" _Why_?"

"To deflower you," Nea said bitingly. "Why do you _think_?" Silence. The other was either finding a good comeback, or deciding that he would no longer gratify Nea's sarcasm with a response, same way he did with all the terrible jokes. When he kept quiet for a few more seconds, Nea spoke again; "I knew Allen 35 years ago. No, no, no," he said with a shake of his head when he saw that he was about to be cut off by Link. "Let me speak. I knew Allen, and he was best friends with Mana. I don't know… how much you know about what exactly… happened to Mana, but due to certain circumstances, Allen was on my side. 'The Third Side of the War'. He was a damn good sorcerer and, without my knowledge, he perfected a spell of soul transfer. I only found out after I was about to die. You can probably… figure out the rest, I guess."

"Wait," Link spoke, trying to wrap his head about what he'd just heard. "Give me a moment here."

Nea, surprisingly, stayed silent, though the same could not be said for Sparkles. She jumped up on the bed, meowed in greeting and started purring loudly. In his state of confusion, Link decided to start petting her to occupy himself while thinking.

At last he spoke: "Allen Walker saved you, didn't he? And, what, tried to escape the Order and Adam?" He frowned as he thought of more questions. "How much did Cross know? And most importantly, how is he, well…" he trailed off and gestured to Allen's body. Allen's very much sixteen years old body.

"Yeah, I have no idea," Nea said. "And how did he get the Innocence? I suspect…" He glanced at his ally. "Actually, nevermind. I don't know. And I can't reach him in my mind lately."

"What would that change?" Link asked, frowning some more.

The other laughed bitterly. "Absolutely nothing."

Neither of them said anything for a while. Link was still trying to understand all the information he'd been given (and trying to come up with inconspicuous questions about things that were kept from him), while Nea mourned the loss of his friend. _A necessary loss_ , he kept thinking. He kept thinking that, but he wasn't able to shake off the blinking neon sign at the back of his mind that said: _BULLSHIT._

Link sighed in the end, now gently scratching Sparkles under her chin. "Is there no way of getting you a new body?"

"There could be," Nea admitted, which made Link's head snap up. "I've been trying to contact sorcerers from all over the world lately, but no luck so far. They might be dead. Or not on my side anymore. I'm sure they would be able to help, if I only could talk to them."

"You're a sorcerer though."

"Sure," Nea said with a dry smile. "But the guys I'm talking about are completely out of mine, or even Cross's league. You didn't think that Cross made Maria, did you? Allen did."

Link filed that information into his "questions for later" folder. "So maybe if Walker remembered…" he said instead. "Can't you make him remember?"

"I can _try_." Nea replied. "But there's a high chance of merging our memories altogether, which would be even worse than what we have now."

"This is frustrating."

Nea nodded in agreement. Link glanced at him. He could feel the last lingering traces of resentment disappearing. Nea didn't _want_ to destroy Allen. He was even trying to help. And as Link thought about the slight desperate tone he thought he had heard, he decided to do something he wasn't very good at.

"There's still hope," he said quietly. "I'm sure you'll be able to get in touch with someone. We'll save him."

 _Hope_. He had never been good at that. That was Allen's territory. But he could see that the other appreciated it. Seeing the gratitude in his eyes was a little bit too much of raw emotion for Link to handle, so he added: "Now get out of my bed."

Nea chuckled. "Are you sure? This feels pretty intimate."

"Get _out_."

* * *

Nea D. Campbell, Link finds out, cares about Allen Walker, which gives him more hope than he's ever had. And who knows? Maybe he doesn't have to decide between Allen and Nea, or even between them and Malcolm C. Lvellie. Maybe he can care about people, period. And even though that sounds like a five star recipe for trouble, he sure as hell is going to try his best. But that's another story.

* * *

 **A/N: My gosh, sorry to all of you who thought this fic was going to be longer. Sadly, this is all, and a big thanks goes out to everybody who reviewed, fav'ed, followed or just read this dumb story. You guys are golden. Thank you for your time, now you can continue freaking out over the new anime.**


End file.
